


Midnight Casino

by Blaperile



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaperile/pseuds/Blaperile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mobster Kingpin has been defeated and Team Sleuth returned to their own world, things grew better. They got loads of sweet loot from the Four Kingdoms and now have a successful business together.</p><p>They're really good at it and catch all bad guys.</p><p>Except for one gang.</p><p>The Midnight Crew.</p><p>One night, Problem Sleuth receives a call that the Midnight Crew is making a mess again, in their own casino apparently.</p><p>Time for Team Sleuth to go there and hopefully catch the Midnight Crew once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Casino

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Problem Sleuth for the first time, and I've got to say, they're awesome.
> 
> I got inspired to make a fanfiction, as a cross-over with Homestuck.
> 
> Also, don't worry! My other fanfictions are not abandoned or something. I'm just quite busy lately and will get around to them again.
> 
> If you'd really like them to be updated as soon as possible, leave a comment on them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

You’re sitting in your restored office, at your desk. Ever since your crazy adventures in the imaginative world, things got better for you.

Before this, almost nobody would call for your help. You were ignored.

Tsk, it was predictable actually. Your office was just plain boring. But when you got riches from the Four Kingdoms in the imaginative world, you could spice it up.

And not only do you get more jobs now, you’ve got a team.

You tip your hat and grunt.

You’re reminded of the Midnight Crew. That creepy gang of mobsters are always making a mess everywhere. And their leader, nicknamed Spades Slick hates you. You hate him too.

Always when you hear a call from a hysterical dame, saying that they made a mess somewhere again, you quickly make your way to the place to find them already gone.

The worst thing is that Spades Slick knows about you. He always leaves notes, taunting you with fucking bad one-liners.

Not once had you managed to confront them.

But now, now you’ve got a team.

Before you heard another call after beating Kingpin, you had almost forgotten about them. You were enjoying your victory. But alas, it didn’t last.

You have not managed to best the Midnight Crew.

But lately, you’ve gotten close to it.

With your team on the look-out, you’ve finally got a few glances on Spades Slick.

But he always slips through your fingers.

Yeah sure, he made the fucking town, but it’s no excuse to be mobsters.

You will find a way to put him to justice, one day.

One day…

RING.

You almost fall over in surprise. God damn, you sure were preoccupied there.

You guess you should take up the phone. It’s probably ‘bout Slick again.

You pick up the phone.

…

Yup, it’s Slick again.

Another night, another chance to grab the guy.

You quickly go tell your partners that you have to go.

You first go to Ace’s office. You stopped calling him Dick after you became partners.

You knock on the door.

“Who’s there?” Ace asks with his rough voice.

“It’s me, Ace.” You answer with your normal voice.

“Okay, you can enter.”

You enter the office and don’t take time to close the door. You’re in a hurry after all, can’t let them escape

“We’ve got another case.”

Ace rolls his eyes and grunts.

“Let me guess, Slick?”

“Yeah.”

“God damnit, Sleuth, when are you going to stop chasing the guy.”

Your face stiffens and you give Ace your coldest look.

“When I’ve put the guy to justice. Now prepare yourself, I’m going to Inspector.”

“k.” Ace says with another grunt as you run out of his office.

Next you go to Pickle Inspector’s office. Who you now just call Inspector, Pickle is a bit rude to call him now.

“Hey, it’s me. Let me in.”

Of course, his door is locked. He always does that for some reason.

Inspector opens the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” You answer, “Slick is making a mess again.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll prepare myself.” And with that, he closes the door again.

Inspector sure is a man of not much words.

Ah, Ace is coming out of his office.

“Where’s Inspector?” He asks.

“In his office, he’ll be out soon (I hope).”

“Ok.”

You wait 10 more seconds, but grow impatient.

“Ugh, Inspector! We ain’t got all night!”

“Almost done!” He responds.

You face-palm and grunt before turning to Ace again.

“This will take a while before he comes out, whatever he’s doing. We can’t wait any longer or Slick will escape again. I’m leaving already. Just come as soon as you can with Inspector.”

“Where’s the location?”

“The casino.”


End file.
